


The silver linings of four years

by huvudrollen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We met differently" he said <br/>"It all involved an overdose and me going to work that morning" <br/>"And that was the beginning of four years"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The silver linings of four years

The air was filled with dust and smoke. Blood dripped from his forehead. It was a deep cut. It would probably leave a scar. He knew those things. He was a doctor after all. Not a bloody Sherlock Holmes! They were surrounded. This is it. The end  
”JOHN!” 

***   
4 years earlier 

John Watson never expected anything. 

His psychologist said that he had trust issues. 

HA!

No he didnt!

How could he know...? 

***

He had been taking care of some patients when they met 

”So Sherlock Holmes” 

that was all he said before everything changed in front of his eyes 

A man laid there on the bed. He had what looked like a skull fracture ? 

Maybe a broken skull ? 

How could he know

He was just new

Hadn’t been studying more then 3 years 

This was not his division 

***

"Lets see Sherlock Holmes what is wrong with you ?"   
said Sarah as she entered the room.   
John had trouble finding words for anything. 

The man 

Black curls 

Pale skin 

Red cheeks 

and heart shaped lips 

Another man stood by the bed. He had an umbrella in the left hand. 

Was it raining ? 

Maybe it was… 

"Well my stupid brother here has taken an overdose again" 

 

The man who must be Sherlock sighed 

"I am fine Mycroft stop worrying!" 

*** 

He is standing in a alley. 

He is surrounded 

"I am going to burn the heart out of you"

"I owe you a fall"

I he turning crazy ?

Hearing all these voices in his head ? 

"JOHN" 

That was real. 

Bloody real 

"JOHN"


End file.
